Catheter ablation is a treatment method by inserting an ablation catheter into a cardiac chamber and applying heat between a tip electrode and a counter electrode plate to ablate and remove a myocardial tissue causing an arrhythmia. The catheter ablation is useful mainly for treatment of tachyarrythmias such as a paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia, an atrial tachycardia, an atrial flutter, and a paroxysmal ventricular tachycardia, and recently, an ablation catheter with a balloon having a balloon at the tip of a catheter tube is used (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
The ablation catheter with a balloon is a medical device of expanding a balloon fixed to the tip of a catheter by a liquid for heating and heating the liquid for heating by a radio-frequency current supplied from a radio-frequency generator to ablate the entire myocardial tissue contacting the surface of the balloon. The temperature of the balloon is adjusted, for example, by a vibration applying device, which applies a vibration to the liquid for heating filled in the balloon, and is controlled by a temperature sensor arranged in the balloon.
As a means for uniforming the temperature of the liquid in the balloon, Patent Literature 1 discloses an ablation catheter with a balloon having a double-pipe structure including an outer cylinder shaft and an inner cylinder shaft and mixing the liquid in the balloon by vibrating the liquid supplied in the balloon and in a space between the outer cylinder shaft and the inner cylinder shaft.